


The Rich, Useless Nobody (RUN)

by zairaswift



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairaswift/pseuds/zairaswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namimori Academy is a place where all famous and rich students gather and for the first time, there was one 'normal' student. Okay, not really. Hiding secrets from her peers, Sawada Tsunami tries to survive her high school years but of course there will be problems. The first problem? That she's the current number one author in the world. Not good at summaries at all. Fem27 All27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Namimori Academy is where all the rich and known youngsters gather. The age group ranges from the young pre-schoolers of 4 all the way to those in their last year of high school- 18/19. It holds the highest rank in all schools of the country and probably the world. Sure, it's rich and all, but it is mainly populated by children of the mafia, idols and large companies or organisations. So the majority of the school contains delinquents, Mafioso, models, singers, actors and authors/artists and there is one normal student… almost normal…

Upon entering this student was instantly either hated or loved by the students and staff. She was the first normal student and had no prominent talent although she would have a great chance of being in the modelling industry. Despite being constantly surrounded by friends and admirers, she was bullied behind the scenes and put in situations no person should be in.

"H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunami. Nice to meet you, I'm an entrant… Please take care of me," she introduced as she bowed towards the class of highly esteemed students. There were murmurs of delight of having a new student, some gossip about a mere normal person entering their school, compliments on her looks and so on. She was small in stature and had slight curves. It was possible for her to be a really girly boy, but known as a female, she was always seen as a girl. She wore glass covering half her face which also magnified her already large chocolate doe eyes and her uniform was slightly larger giving the 'kawaii' feel.

"Now class settle down and let Sawada-san have a nice first day. We'll be starting class now and you may sit where you want," said the teacher smiling warmly at the new female student. She nodded and instantly went to the seat next to the window. Some of the boys thought that it was very typical for a cute nerdy girl like her and were all blushing. The girls thought of Tsunami as a younger sister or a junior and set on making friends with her. Other girls or boys were either busy focusing on class, being jealous or ignoring everyone.

Noticing all the stares from her class, Tsunami sunk lower into her seat and focused on the outside, longing to be outside and free and doing what she was best at. She mentally slapped herself and told herself to try and focus on class and try being 'a little someone' rather than the useless nobody she was.

The day passed peacefully and she was bombarded with questions about how she got in, what she liked, her hobbies and general questions. Instead of finding the questioning uncomfortable, she was more discomforted by how orderly everyone was, especially for those extremely rich. She was told that her class was far more casual than all the other classes she felt grateful. Classes were all before lunch and additional classes are chosen for those who wish to focus on different areas beside the compulsory subjects. After lunch and when they finally left her alone, she headed towards the stairs which required her to look at her map at all times and then shyly ask for directions. Even with her uniform she would have been easily mistaken as a junior in middle school but she was a 1st year in high school.

Finally finding the stairs, she went up to the roof and opened the door while poking her head through the crack hoping no one was there. Listening the the gentle wind and silence she presumed it empty and entered the roof. The large roof was like a large balcony and it was covered in some areas in case of any outdoor events that were held on the roof.

Looking around she found a nice undercover area which also had seats and tables. Walking up to them, she placed her bag on the table and seated herself while pulling out small books mistaken for note books and then a few pens and began to write smoothly in the books. One of her secrets was that she had hidden herself as an ordinary person to hide herself as the number one author internationally. She didn't like being judged by what she did and rather like people who liked her as a fellow human.

She didn't like the company of males since they could do certain things which she disliked. Because of that, she took self-defence classes from a variety of different people. Though each sensei she had told her how extremely naïve she was, she failed to notice that fact and carried life as she did. In the past, she was commonly bullied for her weak demeanour and her very attention attracting being. She was named "Dame" or useless and many other females were jealous of her and tried dirtying the angel by calling the help of males. And the rest you can figure out. Saved before anything happened by one of her sensei-s, she started taking self-defence lessons in different ways in order to change that useless part of herself. But now, she wasn't sure whether it had helped or worsen her uselessness.

Shaking her head, she returned back to writing not noticing the menacing presence that appeared behind her.

"Herbivore…"

Freezing her entire body she shakily turned around to meet with a sleep ridden student who was one year her senior.

"H-h-hai?" she answered scared.

With the mere glare she 'eeep-ed' and in a flurry everything was packed and she instantly fled with tears in her eyes.

The person who was simply angry since the constant scribble of paper had woken him up stood there for a few moments then able to comprehend was happened. He slumped his shoulders thinking that he'd find the herbivore in due time and decided to go back to sleep when he spotted a folded piece of paper under the table.

Bending down and reaching under the table, he picked up the paper and opened it up. Finding random sentences placed randomly on the paper as if it was a page of different ideas. The page was dated and a word sat in the corner of the page making him smirk.

"RUN eh?"

…

Because of that one person, she had already fled to the streets and started to return home and calm down. She took public transport- the train and bus- and soon arrived at her small home. It was amongst many other similar homes of the suburban area and she was the only resident in the house.

Sighing inwardly, she entered the house and took off her shoes. Clambering up the stairs, she made her way to her bedroom and placed her bag and then going back downstairs to cook up her dinner. One of the perks of living alone was that cooking becomes a great stress reliever especially when you have to make your own meal every day when you weren't out. Her dinner complied of rice, vegetables, some fish and meat. Quickly finishing it she took a shower and changed into casual clothing consisting of loose shorts and a worn t-shirt. Tying back her long brown hair, she pulled out her notes from class and then the homework finishing them in a flurry because of her old teacher's eccentric teaching methods. Checking the work, she figured it would be mostly correct and she set some of her writing books on the table.

Flicking through the numerous pages, she found the page that she tucked into the book was gone. Panicking, since it contained all the ideas she had thought up that day in order to place into the current novel she was writing. - I panic when I lose stuff too… Tis not good for your heart…

She thought through her day and was instantly petrified when she thought of that encounter with that scary person who called her an herbivore. I mean who calls people an herbivore?

Sitting there for a few minutes in silent terror, she knew that she would have to find that person to get the sheet of paper. Usually she writes things down because she knows that she would forget about them if she didn't write them down. There was also the other factor that she put her pen name/pseudonym on the paper. How she got the name was pretty embarrassing to her. (The omake will explain how she got the pen name: RUN, it is soon. One more paragraph…)

Packing everything away for the following day, she readied herself to sleep. After a glass of milk, because it's refreshing (and it's calcium but she doesn't want to admit that), she climbed into bed and waited for the next day to come.

Omake- How RUN became Tsunami's pen name…

A few years back, Tsunami was constantly bullied in middle school and was often caught up in certain circumstances. One of them had caused her to cut off her hair, so at that time she had short boy like hair.

Even with all these events that happen to her, she continues to write in secret until one day. Sometimes she would often hear some of the other students talking about some of her novels that she self-produced but would only feel sadder that they were often based off her experiences with bullying and being isolated by people. It wasn't her time yet. She had a feeling she just needed a few more years and it would change. High school, perhaps, would do.

A passing person, clothed in an expensive suit and fedora (we all know who he is) happened to stumble across the tiny girl who looked at her drenched bag with sad eyes.

Mistaken for a boy, the man was unsure since the eyes that looked so forlorn and sad made the boy look unnervingly cute. Shaking all thoughts from his mind, the man initially turned away and walked off to continue what he was doing, but instantly thought of the crying 'boy' when he had completed his job. Without thinking, he was already back to where he met the boy who was still there however just sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" asked the man, before he could comprehend what he was doing. The number one hitman in the world was helping some measly kid, who most likely was being bullied.

"My work has been ruined!" the 'boy' cried. Why would someone be so distraught about work? Raising an eye, the hitman pursued.

"Why would you be worried about work? It's a one off thing, isn't it?" he asked. For the first time, he should have face palmed. Bullying isn't a one-time thing.

"No it's not, but this time it really matters!" 'he' was already crying and the high pitch voice hardly belonged to a boy. The small petite arms should have given it away as they rubbed away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"And why's that?"

"It took me HALF A YEAR's work!"

What work is this? Thought the hitman.

"And someone just comes along and dumps everything away without looking inside. Maybe it's my fault for not being careful enough. But the deadline was so soon so I couldn't help it," ranted on the girl. She mumbled something that he wasn't supposed to listen to but he heard it anyways.

"The Vongola's gonna kill me…"

Surprised that Vongola's name would make it to this certainly innocent and very naïve looking child, he started to sift through all allies of the Vongola and any external relations until he caught onto one, exactly half a year ago.

"Oh? So you're that author…" he said out loud.

"Y-You're a part of the Vongola?" she asked staring at him. "PLEASE DON'T TELL THE BOSS THAT I LOST ALL THE WRITING!"

"I'm technically one of his very trusted men, so what should I do?" asked the hitman sadistically. "So who are you?"

"I-I…"

"Tell me," repeated the hitman.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" she said as she sped off down the street leaving everything behind since they were no longer needed or able to be recovered.

Despite shouting that out, all Reborn could hear was "I'm Run." So she stuck with it, especially when she met him again but him a torturer, *cough* I mean teacher and she a victim *kem* student. But that's a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, here. Here is your chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

"Why do I have a dreadful feeling?" said Tsunami to herself as she walked to school. Although she had managed to barely get out of bed, early too, and the make her own breakfast and lunch for the day, she feels like something was going to go horribly wrong. She was sure she had not forgotten anything and it wasn't like she had actually received homework from the previous day nor was there a test. Besides, the paper full of- THE PAPER FULL OF IDEAS!

She had to find that person who saw her the other day, but wouldn't that be, like, exposing who she was? She wanted a normal school life! Even if she goes to the most elite academy, still! She was making strange facial expressions and those around her on the train were smiling at her for her funny and cute looks or were wondering why she was taking the train because those from Namimori Academy don't take public transport… usually.

The moment she stepped off the train, she sped through the gates and walked briskly towards the school. Making sure no one had seen her, she draped her overcoat over her head, to hide her face and then sprinted through the gates. Once inside the school grounds, she felt a sigh escape her entire body as if all the tension that had built up that day had disappeared. But no, luck was never on her side, nor has it ever been.

"I will bite you to death for inappropriate usage for your uniform."

"Hie!" she shrieked. Then dread took over her, when she recognised the person as the one from the day before.

"Take off-"

And before he could say anything else, Tsuna had already sped past him, finding it quite easy and then escaping to the safety of the school campus. If she were to expose that she was RUN, would that person spread it around the school, use it for blackmail or for his entertainment? Various ideas of how all the people would react to the fact she was RUN went through her mind, making her dizzy.

Being an author, her imagination was rather vivid and said by her manager with extraordinary side burns, "Very sadistic but hidden by that innocent personality."

She looked back finding that no one had followed her. She sighed and went up the stairs. Though she was little, she had great amounts of stamina which had been trained (tortured) into her by a certain fedora wearing person. Easily getting to the top floor, she peeked through the window and went onto the roof.

Looking around, she spotted the piece of folded paper of ideas. Finding it very suspicious that it would remain there, she went towards it slowly. She bent down and reached under the table it was under. By the time she picked it up and turned around, she felt the presence of someone and was met by two long legs clothed in black tailored trousers.

"Are you going to RUN away?" asked the person maliciously, purposely putting emphasis on RUN.

She shuddered and tried to reply, but was far too afraid. And because of that, she tried to stand up, only to hit her head on the table, very hard.

"Ow…" she groaned as she clutched her head. The person who had found her was in fact the person from the entrance and the other day.

Oh dear…

…

After meeting the Disciplinary Committee Leader, Tsunami had promptly fainted. Grunting at the fact the girl would dare faint in his presence, he still felt somewhat attached to the girl.

The books she wrote as this RUN person, ranged from all different categories. The only category that contained the least books was Romance and Love. Although, from reading the list of ideas on the piece of paper she left behind, it was likely she was trying to get better in that area and write some more Romance novels.

Picking up the girl, not in bridal style because that was not Hibari Kyoya, he let her have a piggy back ride to the Infirmary. As she was still unconscious, he merely laid her on the bed and began to write some note to excuse her from class if she was late. Finishing with his signature, to make sure the excuse would pass, he started to leave, only to be stopped by the strongest grip he had ever felt.

The once said weak and timid author had grabbed onto his jacket while sitting up.

"Ah… sorry, but what's your name?" asked the girl. Hibari, who had never been exposed to such ferocity of a female, merely replied.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Good… good…" she started to mumble to herself and the dark look on her face grew as her smirk grew into a… great sparkling rainbow vomiting smile and her eyes became a dazzling golden brown colour. "Can you not spread that I'm RUN? Thank you!"

Hibari nodded while cautiously staring at her. Something about her, he did not like. At all. Maybe it was that strange change of being a weak herbivore below the other herbivores into some carnivore on the same level as him and perhaps higher if the girl ever got pissed off.

With that, she let go of his jacket and he left at a speed in which would not be considered escaping or slowly getting away.

"And you forgot something. Oh well," she said as she twirled the red band around her finger.

…

With the paper of her written ideas, Tsuna was able to resume her work. During class, she was asked about her relationship with Hibari as she was seen with him that morning.

She replied to the curious ones that she was simply trying to find something of hers and Hibari had found it and gave it back. Some of them were relieved that the blood thirsty person did not harm her in any way.

As soon as she found time in class, she would silently pull out the paper and expand on the ideas in a page in her work book which she could easily take out and hide.

"Some of you may have heard, but we are introducing a new teacher who will be helping you in your writing skills for grammatical tense, comprehension and so on," said the homeroom teacher. Peeking up from her desk, she faced the teacher at the front who seemed rather nervous for some reason. She frowned. Something felt like it was stabbing her stomach making her feel equally nervous.

The moment she saw the familiar feathered accessory her stomach literally flipped.

"Hey trash, I'm your new Literacy teacher." The visible but fading scars on his face and the menacing red glint in his eyes alarmed all the students. His hair was spikey and skin was tanned but overall, he was very… hot. The girls couldn't help but ogle at his sturdy build and his cold personality. He was young, so he must have been very smart to be a teacher at this current age.

"Uh… what is your name, sensei?" asked one of the girls rather bravely.

"Xanxus. Next time, ask for my permission to speak or I'll shoot you." They never knew whether he was being serious or not, but they obeyed him.

Class was extremely tense and Tsuna dared not to look up, in fear that the person at the front would recognise her. Knowing him, he would not hesitate to do something. And that something could cost her whole undercover thing of being a legendary author.

"Who's gonna translate this?"

"But Xanxus-sensei, you aren't our English teacher-" Something hot flew past the student's cheek. In terror, he clutched at his cheek feeling a numbing sensation. Something dropped onto his desk, which turned out to be a bit of burnt eraser. He promptly sat down, unable to finish his question.

"I'm your teacher, I do what the hell I want," said Xanxus. His eyes leered onto the male student who was shivering from the fact he got grazed by a flying burnt piece of rubber.

Scanning the room, Xanxus decided to call each of the student trash different trash names from their first impressions. His eyes fell onto a brown fluff ball that wore strange glasses and was continuously staring at her desk.

Frowning, and disappointed for someone to be ignoring him, he chucked a piece of rubber, expecting the student to get hit, only to fall off her chair, as if dodging it.

She slowly got back up.

"Whoops, I got a bit clumsy~" she said.

Some of the girls giggled and the boys said that it was fine.

"Oi trash, who told you to get out of your seat?" asked Xanxus focusing all of his attention on the girl. She seemed to freeze up as she felt his eyes lingering on her.

"Hie- I mean… uh… I just felt really uncomfortable and then I fell off my chair," she replied, ruffling her hair as she sat back in her seat.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with it. Translate this into English."

Cold sweat started forming at the edges of her forehead as she gulped, swallowing the stutters that would reach her voice. She glided over the words on the board, only to realise that it was an excerpt from one of her published essays on the seasons. It made her cringe so much about what she wrote back then.

"The season of the falling leaves is autumn. Although there is nothing that can disturb the seasons, nature can be deceiving. The season of snow and ice is winter. Sometimes it can gently rain while it can easily hail the following day. The season of blooming flowers is spring. As flowers start to make their appearances, rain often comes and goes. The season of blazing heat is summer. At this point, we do not care. Turn on the air condition and take out a hand fan and you're set for summer."

When she was writing that essay on the seasons, she had given up on the aspect of describing all the seasons. So when she finally got to summer, she decided to change the whole mood of the essay to something logical to something humorous. With this, she gained a lot of attention and won the first place prize earning some cash and publishing her work.

Part of her own requirements needed her to be able to learn a few more languages other than Japanese. Mainly European languages such as English, Italian, Portuguese and French along with Asian languages such as Chinese and Korean then added with Russian, allowed her to pretty much communicate with the majority of the world. Although she did not usually do the translating of her books to other languages, she would often pick one or two books and give the reader a surprise that she had made the book by herself.

Her editors found it quite the pain, but they enjoyed seeing the young author trying to do the work herself so they did not mind the extra work.

"Oi Trash. Do you speak fluent English?"

"Uh… sort of? My tutor was very strict on learning other languages," said Tsuna as she shuddered, thinking of 'that man.'

The teacher remained silent until the bell abruptly cut their lesson short.

Just as Tsuna was about to sprint out the door like everyone else, she was quickly taken hold of by said teacher and was told to stay after class.

"You're really familiar, you that?"

"Ahaha, I don't know you…" she said, purposely avoiding eye contact, "… do i?"

Xanxus, displeased with no answers, promptly threatened her to make her look him straight in the eye. As she soon did, so she wouldn't get killed by him (figuratively), he recognised the eyes that were unable to lie. They were gentle and he slowly got lost in the pools of golden brown. Quickly regained consciousness, he sifted through his mind looking for people he had met outside of his group that he led.

"Ran? Ron? Yun? What was it…" he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Just as he got the name, she was already gone. RUN had lived up to her name of running… especially running away from those likely to expose her identity as an infamous author.

…

OMAKE- How Xanxus and RUN met

Her tor-tutor had recently been making a fuss on her shabby looks, so she went to the hair salon and got a trim for her bangs and hair in general. She only just met Reborn for a month, after all.

As she was leaving the salon, she found herself immersed in walking pass various schools and education facilities. There would be students all about the place both her age or younger. Although she did not have that many friends, she was slowly gaining attention after Reborn despite still looking rather boy like.

Leaving one of the schools, she came across a much older student probably a senior in high school. He had rather visible scars that ran across his face and a scowl forever present. He was arguing with another person. What was interesting about the other person was that he had long silver hair that reached his waist.

Tsuna, afraid that she could get caught up in the argument, started to walk away, when both of them started to walk towards her.

"Oi trash, answer my question."

"Hie! Uh… o-okay!" squeaked Tsuna.

"We are debating on RUN's writing style, you heard of that guy right?" the scarred man asked. Tsuna nodded.

I mean, why would I not know RUN when I'm RUN…

"Long haired bastard here thinks it's a girl while I think it's a guy," he said.

"Fucking boss! I know you're sure he's a guy, but my gut's telling me it's a girl."

"It's a boy. How else can he write in such detail?"

"Oh please, since when was my gut ever wrong?" retorted the long haired person.

Just at the worst moment ever, Reborn appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The two froze, recognising him.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" asked the long haired person.

"What else? I am tutoring my useless author."

"Him?" said the two pointing at Tsuna.

"Geh! Me?" said Tsuna, feeling shocked that Reborn would just point out that she was RUN.

"Wait… so this pathetic girly trash is the legendary RUN?" asked the scarred man, "you've got to be kidding."

"Do I look like a person to kid, Xanxus?"

"…" Scarred man, Xanxus, glared at Tsuna, who instantly cowered and avoided him, but going to Reborn's side.

"Told you it's a guy," said Xanxus.

"Huh… are you sure it ain't some girl who looks like a guy?" asked the other man. Reborn smirked. Tsuna felt everything freeze for a moment. He was planning something, wasn't he?

"If you want to find out, catch RUN, and then you shall see," said Reborn. Making it a competition for the two meant that Tsuna would have to run. Like. Really fast before they could catch her. Before she even noticed the two divert their attention from Reborn to her, she was already off.

…

The chase went well off into the night, but the two soon gave up as the night was already far too late and it was extremely possible the brat had already left. They were sure they would have found the kid, but it seems that they had underestimated RUN.

The only reason they never found out where was because Tsuna was hiding in the female toilets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is troll/humour chapter. I mean, why not? Tsunami wave of characters. :^)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

…

Although Tsuna had been purposely avoiding the new teacher’s attention on her, she realised the person wasn’t that bad. He may curse at the students, almost kill them and traumatize every student, but the school was rather prestigious so yeah.

She decided not to inform Reborn since he would only make her deal with her own situation like always. Instead of getting any help or doing anything herself, she took the safest tactic of running away from him. 

Every time he turned around, she would instantly take another route or round a corner. Eventually, Hibari noticed this and decided to do something about it, aka, fight the teacher. It resulted in a few broken classrooms over the span of lunchtime and was miraculously fixed by the next day. Because of this, they decided to take fights outside, but the headmaster prevented that.

Speaking of the headmaster, there was nothing known about him or her. It was rumoured that the headmaster was in fact a leader of a mafia family, but then again there are some mafia leaders in the school.

Their maths lesson was soon interrupted by the return of students- Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. The two were on work duty as models and their own specific jobs. Gokudera was a genius pianist and was a genius in general while Yamamoto was a professional base baller and often went to child care centres or orphanages to cheer kids up (without playing baseball.)

Their return was very welcomed, by fan girl/boy screams and also fellow members who accompanied them every now and them. Tsuna, not knowing who they were, just said a welcome, earned the attention of the two who recognised her as a new classmate probably from the outside. Gokudera was a bit pissed while Yamamoto just smiled.

Later on that day, in Science, Gokudera managed to perfect some theories that Tsuna tried to introduce but sadly, was interrupted by him. Yamamoto broke a beaker and was fortunately unharmed. They also introduced another returning student from the idol industry, Dokuro Chrome. She was famous for her singing and was ranked in the top 5 models under the age of 20. 

When they finally got to Literature, Xanxus went into rage when he looked out the window. Tsuna, on the other hand went into fear. Outside, she could spot a familiar man with long silver hair, along with a few other people – however she did not recognise them. They all seemed to be chasing someone. Someone in a black suit. Someone with a fedora. Someone with a strange green lizard thing. 

This someone disappeared and instantly arrived at her classroom, only to be taken out of her seat and then somehow, jumped off the 3rd floor and into a car that was parked nearby.

Those who were quick enough, recognised the man and were already chasing after him, (those being Gokudera and Xanxus, and Yamamoto who followed.) The rest of the class including Dokuro were used to this sort of behaviour so they just dismissed themselves, knowing that the teacher would not be back until much later. Dokuro was informing her sempai about what happened and decided to leave it.

The people who were chasing the fedora man arrived in the classroom split seconds later and shouted at the non-existent teacher and left. Reborn and Tsuna were already off to go to the Vongola Headquarters.

That was how the school day ended.   
…  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)   
Zaira Swift.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

JUST KIDDING. I TROLL.   
That wasn’t how Tsuna’s day ended.  
…

In the car.

“Reborn?!”

“Of course it’s me, who else?”

“NO- I mean, why are you here? Why did you just suddenly take me out of class and all?”

“Well, I was supposed to just take you somewhere later after class, but those Varia brats wouldn’t stop following me,” he explained, “they knew I was going to get you or something and they were curious about their boss so they decided to follow.”

“Eh?”

“Now lackey drive faster,” said Reborn as he kicked the driver.

“GEH! I’m not your lackey and that hurt-”

“Complain and I’ll kick you again.”

 

“Reborn! You shouldn’t do that! I’ve told you before- SKULL?! Didn’t I tell you to stop listening to Reborn?”

Reborn clicked his tongue earning him a glare. Skull laughed it off since it was the only time it had happened in a long time. And since Reborn actually needed his help for driving, he gladly accepted the terms. Tsuna knew he wasn’t lying but she still felt a bit grumpy.

“Where are we going?”

“The Vongola is getting rivals so we need your help.”

“You want me to release a new book or something? I won’t even start writing until much later!”

“You’re able to finish book in 2 or 3 months.”

“That’s because you force me to!” argued Tsuna. Reborn merely smirked.

“And we’re going to do just that.”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m kidding. We’re going to do something different.”

“Are we going to reveal my identity or something?”

“No, nothing like that. We’re going to reveal a new identity. It’ll be a model. And this time you can use your actual name.”

“You don’t need to worry about anyone finding out you’re RUN. I don’t think anyone even thinks you’re a girl or in high school,” concluded Skull who just swerved, narrowly dodging a car and turned around showing his smiling face. “We’re here.” And he faced back to the front. “No we’re not.” Earning him another kick.

…

“Wait, what’s with this outfit? It’s so childish…”

“Just because it’s childish doesn’t mean it’s bad. Now wear it. We’re taking 3 photos. One of your back, front and your face.”

“My face? What? I thought you were going to keep my identity hidden.”

“That’s as RUN, dame-Tsuna,” said Reborn. Tsuna flinched at the old nick-name. “And you’re now Sawada Tsunami, not RUN. You’re already rich so it won’t be a problem to do something like this, would it?”

“Wouldn’t that be useless? I don’t really mind being rich, but I donate most of money to charities and all.”

“But if no one even knows who you are and if you are forever shrouded in mystery, people will end up thinking you’re some nobody in the world who has no courage to show his/her face,” concluded Reborn.

“…” Silence. “Fuck you Reborn.”

“Since when did you swear?”

“Since when could I not?”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Oh? Since when did you start to fight back?”

“I just never thought I needed to.”

“I know you’re fighting and all, but we’re on a tight schedule and need to start taking pictures,” growled a blue haired woman who immediately took away Tsuna.

“Oi, Tsuna’s your name right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Lal Mirch. Okay. Face the back.” Tsuna turned around feeling a bit embarrassed. Despite how young the woman was, she still made her nervous considering that mature feel around her.

“No, no, not like that. Jut out your butt. We need some sex appeal or we won’t get any money,” said a different voice. A male in a black hoodie came out of nowhere.

“Go away Mammon. This isn’t a sexy shoot. We’re doing before and after.”

“Tch. It better get some money.”

“Who was that?” asked Tsuna as they finished the back view.

“Mammon is his work name, but his real name’s Viper. He’s the head of the financial area of the Vongola Company.”

“He is also a part of the assassination squad in the mafia,” said Reborn. Lal glared at him.

“Does she even know about the mafia?”

“She’s already got the basics down.”

“It’s kind of because of who Reborn is, you see,” said Tsuna, laughing nervously. It’s also because I may have accidentally used the mafia as a basis for one of the mystery/crime books I wrote…

 

“Tch. Face the front. Think about something nice or interesting that’s happened to you.”

No matter what she could think of, she could only think about the first time she met Reborn. Rather terrifying.

“What is that expression? Something more happy,” said Lal, unsatisfied with her rather nervous look.

Tsuna, who was currently sifting through all possible memories she has had and merely smiled.

“Good enough,” said Lal checking the photo. Lal, just about to issue out another command for Tsuna, felt something, rather a hand, grope her butt.

“Hehe, I touched the butt!” announced the man. He was immediately kicked in the groin.

“Colonello, I told you not to interfere with my work,” said Lal. The blonde, still rolling on the floor and being pitied by all the men in vicinity (since they are cringing at the pain of there), except for Reborn who was enjoying the show. Tsuna shuddered as she saw the sadistic look appear on Reborn’s face.

“U-ugh… L-Lal… I know you said that but kora, you can’t just expect me to leave my girlfriend alone!” he said, earning him a punch to the chest.

“Now, where were we?” asked Lal, slightly flustered. “Ignore him, he’s an idiot.” She said to Tsuna.

“Um… okay? Is he okay though?”

“He’s breathing and it’s not like I had cut off his thing so, he’s okay,” said Lal, completely unaware at all the horrified men in the place. “Look more to your right.” Tsuna obeyed her command.

“Just give me your best smile. Easy eh?”

Tsuna thought for a while and then brightened up, even making everyone rather surprised at her very happy look, almost melting them a bit.

“Finished. Reborn, I’ll send these up to the office later.”

Tsuna, still worried about Colonello, was only hushed and led away to change back to her normal clothes.

“Oh yeah expect to do more of this,” said Reborn, smirking as he left her to change.

“Eh? What?!”

…

This was how Tsuna’s day ended. But we still have the next day. :^)

…

The Following day…

Sighing, Tsuna arrived at school, on time, and then proceeded to go straight to class rather than actually going up to the roof or anywhere else that would be very peaceful. The moment she entered the class, all eyes were on her. 

“Hm? Is there something wrong?”

The looks of the females in the class made her nervous. It was something that she had never forgotten. It was something she also feared.

“You-” started one. “Why did you never tell us you were Mystery Vongola from 3 years ago?”

“Huh?”

Someone produced a magazine that was a bit worn from the years, but besides that, in perfect condition. On the front cover was a girl who had rather ragged and short brown hair and a very simple yet elegant dress. And another pulled out another magazine with Tsuna on the front, who was in the same pose as the other magazine along with her face.

On the cover, it read The Mystery Vongola 2XXX! Now revealed to be new model of Vongola Agency, Sawada Tsunami!

So that’s what Reborn was referring to huh? Thought Tsuna, with a face of thought. Wait. What.

Looking more carefully at the older magazine, it was released near the time where she first started publishing books from the Vongola Agency. She thought back to when it happened. When she was first starting to publish, Reborn had told her to take a photo shoot in order for her ‘training’ as RUN. Although that confidence didn’t last that long, the photo was published as the front cover for the magazine edition of the Mystery Vongola. 

The last thing she could remember was the mass amount of questions and the lingering faces of classmates. Well there goes that bit where she was supposed to be a ‘normal’ student.


End file.
